The Hidden Stone
by Saphira455
Summary: This is my first story, please enjoy, sorry that the chapters are short though. Chapter 4&5 is up!
1. The Secret

**Hi, this is my first attempt at making a story, I hope you like it. This occurs a week or so before Glaedr and Oromis die.**

_I am going hunting. _Glaedr says.

_Just do not take to long. _Says Oromis.

Glaedr then takes off and goes towards his secret cave carefully checking to see that none follow. Opon reaching the cave he goes to the back and and moves a piece of the once solid floor to reveal a light purple stone. He carefully picks it up, and cradles the precious stone, lightly humming.

_Oh my dear daughter, I have kept you a secret for a long time and you must soon choose you rider._

The egg stirs slightly at the words of her father. Glaedr then puts the egg in the floor once again and seals it. He then takes off to go hunting and makes sure to hide the memory from his rider.

**Ok, this is only a trial, please tell me if I should continue or not, thank you reading this and I will lengthen it once I know if I am doing a good job or not. All I need to know is if I kept them in character, if not tell me what I am doing wrong and I will fix it.**


	2. Revealed

**Hi, thank you for reviewing my story, you know who you are, and thank you for encouraging me. I will accept any ideas graciously and try to see if I can incorporate them in.**

**I should stop blathering... oh! I also need some ideas for a dragon name... whoever picks the winning name will be mentioned! Well... maybe all of you will anyways... Well without a further ado, here is the story!**

* * *

_Father..._ the little voice said as her father left. _But where is mother?_ The voice soon becoming more defined. _MOTHER! s_he bellowed, sorrow resonating throughout the voice. After trying for several minutes she fell into a deep, yet troubled, slumber.

Her father still visited whenever possible, still keeping her a secret, but two or three days before they die...

* * *

Oromis could tell something was up, Glaedr was hiding something and Oromis noticed. _Glaedr_, Oromis said.

_Yes, Oromis, what is it?_

_Are you hiding something?_

The dragon's rider said. Oromis felt Glaedr carefully conceal something in his mind. Fidgeting slightly he replies, _No, I am not..._ the dragon said with an almost imperceptible 'uh-oh' in his 'voice'.

Yes you are, what are you hiding Glaedr?

The rider said.

Hanging his head low in defeat, the dragon said _I will show you, but no one can know! _He then crouched to allow Oromis on and went to his secret cave.

* * *

**Better? Worse? Please tell me what I have to correct, I want it to be the best it can be! I thrive on what you give.**

_**Signed: Saphira455**_


	3. Truth unknown, known

**I will need help to continue soon, I am having writers block with this story. I am not dead, if anybody thinks that. And so far I have gotten no flames... I think, but any flames that Saphira could withstand literally I can withstand to read.**

* * *

As Glaedr flew towards his one and only daughter, he thought of how he would explain why he kept his daughter hidden to his rider.

_Glaedr, _Oromis said jarring the great dragon out of his thoughts, _I do not blame you for keeping a secret. I am sure you have a valid reason to do so._

* * *

_...I wanted to keep her safe from the danger that was happening at the time, and after that danger passed I then did not want to have my daughter discovered by Galbatorix. So then I kept her a secret. _Glaedr said concluding his explanation.

_The only thing that confuses me is that you have a daughter. I did not know you ever found a mate, _Said a very curious Oromis. Glaedr was reluctant to talk about his deceased mate, so decided against saying to much.

_Before any of the eggs she laid hatched she was murdered by a jealous male, who failed at courting her, was trying to kill me and our eggs,_ the great dragon began, _I was to late to save them. My mate was dying and only one of my children survived, and with my mate's last breath she told me that she wanted her living child to be a bound dragon. So when my mate's rider came, I stopped him from killing himself just yet, and asked him to do the spell that would make my daughter able to be bound to a rider. Shortly afterwards he joined his dragon in the void._ The golden dragon waited patiently for his rider to comment on what was just said.

The rider looked up at his dragon and asked, _What now? What do you wish to do with your daughter now that I know about her? S_hocked at his rider's response, he tried to figure out what he did want to do. Once he reached a decision, he told his rider who after some compromising finally agreed and put his hand on the egg and muttered a few choice words in the ancient language. Oromis then said, _You do know that this will take a great amount of energy to work, right? _To which the dragon merely nodded.

* * *

**This is by far my biggest chapter in this story! About double than what I usually end up with! Oh, and please vote on the poll, until I get a definitive conclusion on the poll, I do not believe I will be able to continue this story.**

**I am also never abandoning a story.**

**Your writer/reader: _Saphira455_**


	4. The Sound

**I am not dead, do not worry, I will not give up on this. Also my computer had a burnt hard-drive, so I had to start over, I did have some of it started... But I still need names for Glaedr's daughter. And only one person voted on the pole?! Anyways, I have the destination of where the egg is going to go. Since I am getting bored of waiting.**

* * *

It was one of those days that everybody dreams about. The sun was shining, only white fluffy clouds in the sky, plenty of trees for shade, and to top it all off, a large meadow to lay in, it was paradise. A family lived there, deep in a place that humans rarely go near, _and _they where humans themselves. The place, it's Du Weldenvarden, the family even got along with nearby elves. There is the mother and her two children, twin children, there is the brother and the sister. Now these twins are strange, they are different in every way, except they looked just like each other. But even though they are different in every way but there looks, they never fought and never argued with each other. They always just helped each other, as if being completely different made them closer, where one is weak the other is strong.

The twins were laying in the shade that hung over the meadow, enjoying the beautiful day, when suddenly. "Bang!" and the previous silence of the day was interrupted...

* * *

While Oromis was dying he said to his best friend, "Glaedr, please lend me some of you strength. So that I may activate the spell."

All Glaedr could do was send the feeling of understanding, make a false memory to make sure Eragon and Saphira would not be suspicious of anything, and then send the energy Oromis needed. Oromis said the simple spell with his last breath. Glaedr, through crimson haze, searched for Thorn and his rider. He would not let them escape; he would catch them and tear at them and burn them until he had eradicated them from the world.

Glaedr saw the red-shrike-dragon diving toward him, and he roared his grief and redoubled his speed. The red dragon swerved at the last moment, in an attempt to flank him, but he was not fast enough to evade Glaedr, who lunged and snapped and bit off the last three feet of the red dragon's tail. A fountain of blood sprayed from the stump. Yelping in agony, the red dragon wriggled away and darted behind Glaedr. Glaedr started to twist around to face him, but the smaller dragon was too quick, too nimble. Glaedr felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull, and then his vision flickered and failed...

* * *

"Brother? What was that?!"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me!**


	5. Hatched

**I felt bad that I delayed so long so I decided to update twice.**

* * *

"I don't know what it is sis. Wanna check it out?" Said Neln, the brother.

"Hm... Sure." Said the more careful sister.

"Then come on Shelia!"

* * *

As I felt two minds slowly come closer, I noticed that they felt different than my dad's mind and his friend-of-heart-and-mind. I wanted to break out of the small space, but something told me to wait.

* * *

**I know that I should not skip through time, but I do not know what to do... [This is during the battle at the capitol]**

* * *

"When will the war end? I do not like all the fighting." Asked Neln.

"I don't know Neln. Do you wanna check on the stone before mother comes back?" Awnsers and then asks, Shelia.

"Sure" says Neln, happy with the change of subject.

* * *

I felt as if it was time to hatch, but wanted to wait for the humans to come. As if they could sense that they were wanted, she could feel them approaching.

As soon as they touched her egg, I struggled to break open the confining space, finally succeeding in making a crack in it.

* * *

"Brother, is that a crack in the stone?" Asked Shelia.

"I don't know, I did not think it could crack." Replied Neln.

As the twins stared at the purple Stone, they noticed it twitch as if it was alive. The more it moved the more cracks appeared. Then, suddenly split wide open.

They could not believe their eyes! It was a creature of legend, a dragon. It was a magnificent royal purple, it's eyes contrasted greatly with it's color, for they were a shimmering silver. It was with those startling eyes that it looked at them, full of curiosity and wonder. Then it approached us and we compulsively put out our hands to pet it.

* * *

As I looked at the people something told me to approach them, and as I did that, they held out their hands...

* * *

**My best cliffhanger, I just want you to know I am proud that I got this much done in so little time! And I updated them within 6 hours of each other! Yippee! Please review and tell me if I can make this better, also I need some dragon names, female ones. Make them exotic, please.**


End file.
